A self-propelled power driven surface maintenance machine, such as a sweeping machine, have a hydraulically operated debris receptacle, propulsion wheel and a curb brush.
In the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,775 and 3,691,579, there are disclosed power sweepers having hydraulically operated curb brush, propulsion wheel and receptacle. In order to provide a hydraulic system that permits driving the main brush at different speeds, as well as providing other advantages over prior art machines, this invention has been made.